Half-Harley Manor
The Half-Harley Manor is the mansion where most of the events in Hiveswap: Act 1 occur. Joey Claire and Jude Harley live here during 1994, but it is heavily implied that A. Claire and Grandpa also lived here before they both left. The manor is filled with artifacts and other trophies found by Grandpa during his adventures. After Grandpa's departure, the house became incredibly dirty and unsanitary as Joey and Jude do not clean up the house very often. Rooms Joey's Room Joey's Room is the room in which the player will first begin Hiveswap: Act 1 in. Here the player can interact as Joey with all the things in her room. The player can obtain the Diary Key, Heirloom, Walkie-Talkie, Batteries, and the Tap Dance Shoes in her room. Jude's Room During the vents of Hiveswap: Act 1, we are never able to enter or see inside Jude's Room. There is a transparent tube that exit out of the wall of his room, Joey notes this as a tube that Jude's pet uses to travel around the house. We never see Jude's pet either throughout Act 1. Attic The attic is the main goal of Joey's during her time in the manor. After solving several puzzles and beating monsters, Joey can enter the attic at last. In the attic, there are plenty more of the artifacts Grandpa recovered on his adventures. At the very end of the attic, is the Portal, covered in a tarp. After placing the heirloom inside the Portal, Joey is teleported to Alternia and switched out with Dammek. It is possible, the attic will be Dammek's spawn area in Act 2. Living Room The living room, is by far, the dirtiest and most cluttered area of the manor. Tons of artifacts and stuffed animals are found all over it. The player can obtain only the E Batteries here in the living room through the Universal Remote. As of now, the E Batteries have no use other than 2 achievements at the end of the game. In sections, there is the front door, which is inaccessible in Act 1, surrounded by stuffed deer-bear abominations, a piano, along with a couch covered in clutter, a few blue lady paintings along with a blue lady lamp, and a grandfather clock inside of a stuffed bear. The player can access the main staircase, kitchen, and trophy room from the living room. The third battle of Hiveswap takes place in here, when Joey has to battle 4 monsters at once. She is initially on the losing end of the battle before Jude uses his flare gun to distract the monsters and allowing Joey to recover. Using the assistance of Jude, the players can switch characters and use them to defeat the monsters. Trophy Room The trophy room is the room farthest away from the main staircase. At first, when entering with the power off, the room is pitch black and forces Joey to leave. However, when the power is on, a monster can be revealed inside. During the battle, Joey must use her animal treats in order to lure the monster out of the trophy room. After it has left, Joey can pull on a stuffed deer head's antler as if it were a lever, making it shoot light out of its glass eyes. Joey needs to place a red and green marble in the eye sockets of a stuffed lion head's in order for the globe in the center of the room to reveal the attic key. After completing said puzzle, Joey will receive the attic key and will be granted access into the attic. Kitchen The kitchen is accessed through the living room and contains some important items Joey will need on her journey. When first entering the kitchen, static will be playing on a radio on the counter, Joey can take the D Batteries out of the radio and insert them into her flashlight in order to use. Another item obtained in the kitchen is the Season-All Magic Spice Mix, which is a required item as well. After learning that Joey does not have the marbles required to complete the trophy room puzzle, Jude sends his Three Gunbirds off into the kitchen in order to give it to her. His first bird, Frohike, is killed by a flying monster which crashes into the kitchen through a window. His second bird, Langly, betrays Jude and flies away from the manor. His last bird, Byers, succeeds in getting into the kitchen. Joey must reenter the kitchen and battle the flying monster that killed Frohike, ultimately defeating it with the Spice Mix. She then obtains the saltine cracker from a cabinet and uses it to befriend Byers. Joey can then use the marbles from Byers in the trophy room. After that, Byers remains in Joey's inventory the entire rest of Act 1, as a companion that can be used for comic relief. It is almost certain Byers will return still in Joey's inventory in Act 2. Basement The basement is the place in which the first battle of Hiveswap takes place. In order to enter the basement players must have a working flashlight. The door to the basement is in the Kitchen, next to the door blocked by a mummy. Entering the basement is required in order to turn the power back on throughout the manor. The monster you battle here is the serpent monster from the opening cut scene, and requires you to abscond from the fight. After absconding, the basement becomes inaccessible. Backyard The backyard is the place where Joey, Jude, and Tesseract are in the opening cut scene, before the serpent monster attacks them. In the backyard is Tesseract's doghouse, Jude's tree house, and several statues Grandpa collected on his adventures. In Act 1, no one can enter the backyard in anyway as Joey is stuck in the manor, and Jude is stuck in his tree house. The backyard is where most of the monsters are originally located, before they bust in to the manor. Tree House The tree house is the spawn location of Jude, and is where he remains throughout all of Act 1. Here Jude observes Joey through windows in the manor, and communicates with her via walkie-talkie. Jude is also equipped with his flare gun he uses to aid Joey in one of her many battles in the manor. Joey states that Jude acts as if his tree house is his secret lab and doesn't let anyone else up there. Jude can obtain his flare gun, and flares inside of his tree house, as well as obtain bags of marbles. Jude is accompanied by the Three Gunbirds, who he uses to aid Joey in the house as well. After Joey uses the portal, Jude is forced to watch in horror as Joey is transported to Alternia from his tree house. Jude will most likely leave the tree house in Act 2 in order to meet up with Dammek. Trivia * It's proper name is technically still Harley Manor, but due to Joey taking her mother's last name, Jude has been referring to as Half-Harley Manor. ** Jude's name for the manor was further established in the Hiveswap Act 1 OST. * There is another manor across from Half-Harley that apparently is home to cultists. ** As Jude, if the player looks out of the hidden window in the tree house, they will see 5 silhouettes and the other manor. Category:Hiveswap locations Category:Hiveswap